Weapons
= Stats Overview = = 9mm = 9mmpstl 'Info' The 9mm Pistol is the starting weapon. It is reliable and ammo is plentiful although it lacks in damage. It does a good job in taking out early game enemies, but its real strength lies in its upgrade paths. The weapon is quite effective during first stages of the game, but it quickly gets bested by other weaponry, especially since ammo for it becomes progressively rarer the further into the game the player gets. It is also used by some of the early guards encountered around levels 4-5. It may be beneficial to carry the 9mm Pistol in the player's inventory to craft a cannon by level 8, which will help with more heavily armored enemies in the late stages of the game. autopstl 'Info' This early game weapon is fairly easy to make. It loses out on some of the 9mm's accuracy but has an 20-round magazine and a very high rate of fire while dealing the same damage per shot. The ammo is comparatively common but in the early game (Level 1 & 2) it will deplete your ammo way too quickly. It is very useful for controlling reactivated organics in tight spaces but be aware that you will have to reload soon. Do not get caught without a backup in later levels. smg Automatic gun that uses pistol rounds and rifle design = cannon = 'How to make' 9mmpstl + Hardware + 2x Large tube = cannon 'Info' A very powerful weapon that shoots large cannonrounds at targets, it is similar to a double barreled panzerfaust. Ammo for this weapon is extremely rare, and you can only fire two rounds before reloading. It does, however, have a large area of effect and its damage is very high. It is also Armour piercing, and very precise. This weapon should ONLY be used against Bosses, or in dire situations where the player needs to kill everything on screen fast, without having access to a cangun. = exploside grenades= agl-1 'Upgrade Path' agl-1 + 2 x tubes = agl-3 hardware + shotgun + agl-1 = agl-5 'Info' The Adhesive Grenade Launcher (AGL) can first be found on level 1. It is quite useful throughout the game. The individual shots do not do much damage, but its strength lies in its adhesive effects. If a player shoots a few grenades into a swarm of enemies following him, the grenades will "glue" together some of the enemies, rendering them unable to continue the pursuit, as well as blowing them up after a few seconds. Ammo for it is plentiful, although it's nearly useless against armoured enemies. The Weapon is best used against large mutants, guards, red guards, and scientists. All these enemies will die in one hit to the AGL. Upgrading the AGL is not advised because of this. agl-3 'How to make' agl-1 + 2 x tube = agl-3 agl-1 + agl-1 + tube = agl-3 'Info' The Adhesive Grenade Launcher (AGL)'s first upgraded version, it fires 3 grenades in one shot in a narrow arc. A very good crowd controller. Magazine capacity is doubled to 20 rounds but damage per grenade remains the same. This weapon behaves exactly like the AGL-1 and should therefore be applied to the same situations, although it must be used carefully due to its increased ammo consumption. As swarms become less a problem in the later game past level 4 this upgrade becomes less useful. agl-5 'How to make' hardware + shotgun + agl-1 = agl-5 'Info' The Adhesive Grenade Launcher (AGL)'s upgraded version, with a shotgun barrel mechanism, it fires 5 sticky grenades instead of one in a 45 degree arc. This weapon behaves exactly like the AGL-1 and should therefore be applied to the same situations, although it must be used carefully due to its increased ammo consumption. This weapon does not exist in the Die More Edition. = nails = nailgun-1 A short ranged automatic weapon. Does slightly more damage but is less accurate than the 9mmpstl. A good early game weapon because its the ammo is crafted from nails and explosives (50rd batch from 1x nailbox and RDX250, or 2 x nailbox + RDX500 = 100rd) all of which is quite common. Very effective in tight spaces. nailgun-2 Fires two nails at once with some spread. Come with 40rd magazine capacity and is effective in almost all situations in until level 4, given close ranges. A very good choice. nailgun-3 An upgraded version of the nailgun, this weapon fires three shots at once in an arc, similar to a shotgun or AGL-5. It does, however, have the same capacity, damage/shot and fire rate as the standard nailgun. It is nevertheless a good replacement for the nailgun and can be helpful in a pinch against weaker targets such as mutants or early swarms due to its great rate of fire and cheap ammo. = revammo = revolver Upgrade path: revolver + shotgun = 6t-Revolver You only get six shots. Usually found in Level 2 or even earlier, it delivers twice the 9mmpstl's damage to take out large reactivated organics or mutants. It has some armour piercing capabilities but ammunition is almost impossible to find in the early game and still rare in late game. Useful for solitary opponents like guards. 6t-revolver How to make: revolver + shotgun = 6t-Revolver Info: An armor-piercing shotgun, and you only get one shot. Fires all six revolver bullets instantly in a slight arc, dealing in total twice as much damage as a heavy rifle shot or half a mg-3200 magazine. This can be crafted early on but will be almost useless as there is no ammo for it. This could be useful for engaging large and armored opponents up close, but then you will have to reload close to a large and armored opponent if it survives. = sshells = shotgun shotgunx2 'Info' The shotgunx2 is an improved version of the standard shotgun, with a doubled magazine capacity and damage output. It should be made early on if you plan on using the shotgun, as it makes it much more powerful, devastating swarms for half the game. |} = rifleammo = heavy rifle 'Info' The Heavy Rifle is a very high damage, armour piercing weapon found at the earliest on level 3 or 4, depending on your luck. It is rather slow firing and has a long reloading time, although it is very precise and devastating against armoured targets. It will gib most unarmoured targets in one shot but its AP capabilities are what makes it powerful. Since the ammo is somewhat rare, it should be used wisely. It can mean the difference when encountering hard targets, such as the War Walkers on Level 3 or 5. 2x rifle How to make 2 x Heavy Rifle = 2x_rifle 'Info' The 2x_Rifle is basically a Heavy Rifle with two barrels, meaning double the firepower and ammo capacity. It does, however, fire rather slowly and the reload speed is crippled. Keep in mind that every shot now uses two bullets instead of one. An effective weapon against armoured targets, it is, however, a weapon that requires a good aim to be effective. There are better alternatives for Armour Piercing weaponry, but it's a very solid weapon. It will kill a large Zombie in one hit. = mg bullets = mg-3200 'Info' This is the basic assault rifle. It is first seen in the tutorial and can be found quite early in-game, starting with level 3. It has very good damage for early game, but the ammo may be rare at that stage. It should be fired in bursts, as it uses up a lot of ammo and its magazine is rather small. It can, however, be upgraded easily to either a higher capacity version, an AP weapon or a devastatingly powerful minigun. mg-3200drm 'Info' This upgrade to the mg-3200 triples its capacity and improves accuracy. The new 90-round magazine allows you to fight larger swarms of enemies far easier. It takes long to reload, but requires little resources and should be taken early if you plan on using the mg-3200. minigun 'Info' Further increases magazine capacity to 136 rounds, and doubles the bullet output. Slow reload. Damage per shot and AP values remain the same. Highly flexible and effective weapon if you can supply it with enough ammo but takes a very scarce motor to make. Sometimes there is a secret room in level 6 "Damage Statistics" which contains the four mg-3200's needed to make this. = hvel bullets = rifle-hv Faster firing than the heavy rifle, same AP values but less than half the damage per shot. Comes with a ten round magazine that takes long to reload. Usually found late in the game and it is of limited value if you have a heavy rifle (with ammo) already. Ammo for this is scarce. Useful to make an mg-hv. mg-hv 'Info' This mix of the mg-3200 and of the HV rifle is for fighting heavily armored opponents. Works like the mg-3200 but has x2.5 the damage per shot and +40% armour penetration. It is, however, somewhat expensive to make and its ammo is very rare, and takes long to reload thus making it a dubious choice early on, unless you already have a HV rifle and ammo. One mg-hv magazine can drop the Destroyer minigun snake (Lvl 6 "Damage Statitics" boss) to 50% health! =battery= lasgun 'Info' A giant cutting laser, that does insane amounts of damage and ignores armour. It shoots a continuous beam in a straight line, for a few seconds, eviscerating anything in comes into contact with. However, its ammo capacity is very low, and it chews through ammo quickly. This weapon is found on level 6-7 and is a very valuable weapon, as it can take out some of the heavy hitting enemies with relative ease, which in turn also drop ammunition for it. Be mindful of its ammo though, as you can quickly run dry, and suddenly end up in serious trouble when you need it most. lasgunmod 'How to make' lasgun + mchip = lasgunmod 'Info' This upgrade expands the small ammo capacity on the Lasgun, from 10 to 40, meaning that the player can maintain the beam for a little while longer, but also that it uses even more ammunition than it already did. This weapon is extremely potent against large late game enemies, such as squids, welders or the final boss. Deals more damage if fired in short bursts. For example, in Die More Edition, a squid will fall to 6 short bursts of 2 ammo each (12 ammo total), but if you fire a single sustained burst, you will use up 22 ammo before it dies. This is probably a bug. taser teslacoil Category:Weapons Category:Craftable Items